Wreckage
by KnightwingYJ
Summary: "Wait, why does it sound like you're saying good bye?" Robin asked fearfully. "Dick… I'm so so sorry." Robin's eyes widened. "Bruce…" "Dick, i-" suddenly static filled the room. Warning: may be a bit graphic for some readers.
1. Chapter 1

Wreckage

It was a regular lazy day at the mountain. The sun was shining and yet no one was out enjoying its warmth. The team was scattered throughout the cave doing their own thing when the comlink rang. Kaldur'am, who decided to take advantage of this rare moment of peace and quiet to catch up on his reading, set down _War and Peace_ and walked to the computer console, "This is Aqualad."

Batman's voice sounded over the speakers. "Aqualad, get Robin."

Surprised, Kaldur walked into the kitchen to find the Boy Wonder sitting at the island typing away on his laptop. "Robin," Kaldur called.

Robin paused his work looked up, "Yeah?"

"Batman has called using the main comlink and he is asking for you."

Robin's brows furrowed as he dug into his pocket for his phone. "That's weird. Why didn't he just call me?" He asked as he gazed down at his phone. No missed called or new messages. Robin shrugged and followed Kaldur to the computer.

"What's up B?" Robin greeted.

"Dick," Batman said his voice uncharacteristically soft.

Shock appeared on Robin's face. "Um Batman, I thought you said not to use names in the field?"

"Dick, I need you to listen right now."

Startled, Robin leaned in closer. "Okay, shoot."

"I'm so sorry, for everything."

Robin stared at the speaker, confused. "For what?"

"For not being there for you."

"Bruce, what are you talking about?"

"I know I have never said it, but I am so proud of you."

"Wait, why does it sound like you're saying good bye?" Robin asked fearfully.

"Dick… I'm so so sorry."

Robin's eyes widened. "Bruce…"

"No matter what happens, I want you to promise me that you'll move on."

"Bruce,"

"That you won't let that light inside of you go out."

"Bruce, I-"

"Promise me."

"I-" Robin stuttered. "I promise."

"Dick, i-" suddenly static filled the room. Panicked, Robin ran his hands over the console.

"Bruce, Bruce." He cried into the speaker. "DAD!" By now the whole team surrounded the computer and watched as the Boy Wonder worked frantically to get his mentor back on the line. With no success with the comlink, Robin switched to his cell. "Come on, COME ON! Pick up the phone!" He shouted. As the phone went to voice mail, Robin gave up and began to type, going through the series of codes that will help him find his mentor's last location.

Suddenly a picture of the globe appeared and a blinking red dot appeared over the African Savannah. Robin downloaded the coordinates into his wrist computer and bolted for the hanger, his team following close behind. No one needed to give any orders for them to figure out what their mission will be.

BREAKLINE

Robin sat restlessly as the bioship sped toward its destination. He had to find him. He had to make sure he was alright. He couldn't handle not knowing and he couldn't wait for the Justice League to brief him. They took too long and by the time they would have gotten to him… well he didn't really want to think about that.

"We're coming up on the coordinates." Megan said before she let out a gasp. Similar reactions accompanied her's as they stared at the smoldering mass of metal in the center of the plain of grass. Robin's eyes widened in horror as he hoped and prayed that his mentor wasn't in that.

"Miss Martian, open a hatch." Robin said as he stood.

"But-"

"Open a hatch!" He yelled and Megan jumped. She quickly sent a command to the ship and a hole opened up in front of Robin.

He quickly jumped through and rocked toward the ground. He pulled his arms close to his body. Just before he reached the ground, he pulled his cape open and glided to the ground. He touched down and slid a few feet due to his momentum. He was distinctly aware of the bioship landing behind him as he took off toward the wreckage. "Batman!" he cried. As if in response to his call, a small explosion went off in front of him. Robin pulled his cape up to protect his face from the heat.

Just as he went to move forward, a hand grabbed his arm and pulled him back. Robin head snapped around and glared at the person it was attached to. "Dude, you can't go in there.' Wally said.

Robin shoved his hand off. "I have to find him Wally." He said as he continued. He stepped over and around twisted and red hot lumps of metal. The team spread out, following Robin's lead.

"Batman!" Robin cried desperately hoping to get a response. He glanced down at his computer as the red dot beeped faster as he got closer. He suddenly stepped on something a lot softer than a piece of metal. He glanced down and his blood ran cold. It was gloved hand. He quickly crouched down. The hand was still attached to an arm that disappeared underneath a giant slab of metal. He placed his fingers underneath the slab and pulled with all his might. It didn't budge.

"Superboy!" Robin called. He paused waiting for a reply. "Conner!" Footsteps sounded as Superboy came into view. He spotted Robin crouched next to an arm sticking out from underneath wreckage. "Help me!" Robin pleaded.

Superboy rushed over to him as the rest of the team appeared, alerted by Robin's shouting. Superboy knelt down beside the Boy Wonder and lifted the piece of smoldering metal. He tossed it away and turned back. His eyes widened in horror at the sight before him. Batman's suit was torn and ragged. Parts of his body were badly burned. His right arm had been crushed underneath the rubble and his left leg was twisted in angles it wasn't meant to be in. A huge metal pole stuck out through his chest. His body was almost unrecognizable. But the most unrecognizable thing was the sound that came from the thirteen-year-old boy beside him.

Robin lurched forward toward the motionless body of his mentor. His hand instinctively went to check for a pulse. Nothing. "No, no, no, no." he whispered. He gently removed Bruce's cowl and he flinched. Bruce's eyes were wide open, unseeing, unmoving. Dick sobbed as he removed his own mask. "Bruce, Bruce please. Wake up." He whispered.

A hand was gently placed on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry my friend." Kaldur said softly.

"No, no. He is not dead." Robin said as scrambled to his chest. He began to tug on the shrapnel in his chest.

"What are you doing?" Artemis asked.

"He isn't dead. I can still save him." Robin said as he continued to tug, but the metal wouldn't budge. He suddenly looked up at Superboy. "Please help me. I can't get it."

Conner starred into to the grief stricken eyes and did the hardest thing he had ever had to do. He shook his head. "I can't."

Robin gazed at him in confusion. "What do you mean you can't? Your Superboy, you can do anything." He yelled.

Conner shook his head and reached out to Robin, but he smacked his hands away. He returned to his task and pulled harder. The metal began to slice through his gloves and hands and soon blood was running down his arms. His teammates tried to get him to stop but he just shoved them away. Kaldur turn to Conner and nodded. Conner stepped forward, wrapped his arms around the Boy Wonder and pulled him away.

Robin started screaming and fighting, trying with all of his might to get back to his father, but Conner was unfazed. Once they were a few yards away from the wreckage, Conner pinned Robin's arms to his sides and sat down in the grass with Robin sitting in his lap. Robin continued to struggle but once he realized the he wasn't going to be let go, he went limp and sobbed against Conner's chest. Conner shifted his position and held the boy as he cried. The rest of the team sat in a circle around them, each one crying their own tears for their friend's loss. They ignored the smoldering wreckage that continued to pour smoke into the blue sky. Their thoughts were only or the heartbroken boy, each not knowing what to do. Soon, Kaldur stood and went to contact the League. They deserved to know. His called was answered in two rings and soon everyone on the Watchtower knew what had become of the Dark Knight and soon another question popped up. What would happen to his squire?

**This has been in my head for a while and I needed to get it out. REVIEW!**


	2. Poll Alert

Poll Alert

Hey readers, I have gotten a few requests for more and I have an idea on how the story will go if I continue it. If you want more, there is a poll set up on my profile page. Hopefully it there and not the one for The Raven. Please take the poll. If it's the poll for The Raven, please sent me a message and I will try to get that fixed. Thanks

KnightwingYJ


End file.
